Altered Course
by SlytherinishRavenclaw
Summary: Harry wants to save them all. He wants to fix the past. But to do so he will have to give up something important...What's more important then people's lives? Pairing undecided. Powerful!Harry, Timetravel!Harry
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

_"I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

_"That is up to you."_

_"I've got a choice?"_

_"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."_

_"And where would it take me?"_

_"On," said Dumbledore simply._

_Silence again._

_"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."_

_"But you want me to go back?"_

_"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."_

_Harry glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair._

_"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."_

_(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - 'King's Cross' Ch. 35. J.K Rowling)_

As Harry listened to those words, an idea started to take root inside his head.

"And if there was another way?" His voice trembled for a moment in uncertainty.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore's gaze was focused on him, his expression showing his confusion.

"I could change things. Save Cedric from dying so young. And prove Sirius' innocence and prevent him from dying at the Ministry. Save Snape from Nagini. Stop Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater, stop you from dying. And Fred and Remus and Tonks, and Dobby and all the other people that died in this second war". He didn't know if something like this was possible but if there was a way to save as many people as possible, he would find it.

"Change things?" Dumbledore appeared even more confused. It was strange, seeing that expression on his face. He, who always knew everything with his extraordinary mind.

"Yes. Change past events, fix history so that the horrible things that happened this time around don't happen again. Going back in time. Like Hermione and I did to save Sirius in our third year, only not with a time turner this time. I mean, I'm technically dead, am I? So, it should be possible, going back so many years. My spirit - or soul or whatever - would simply go back to my old body. I could do everything right this time around".

And finally Dumbledore understood and smiled at him. The proud smile of a father towards a son, or of a grandfather towards his grandchild.

"Yes, I believe it is possible. However, I'm afraid that you won't be back in your old body".

"Why?" Asked Harry confused.

"You are going to be reborn as someone new. This means that you won't actually be aware of who you were. For all intents and purposes, the person who will be reborn will be someone different from who you are now, who will make different choices. Of course Fate will find a way for you to know what choices you need to change to create a better version of the life you have already lived, but that person will be someone else, someone that will effectively take your place as James and Lily's child, as the child of the prophecy. And I think that - since you're 'going back in time' exclusively to change things for the better - even your appearance will be different. Your body will take the form best suited for your purpose. You won't be Harry Potter anymore".

"I understand. But what does it mean 'the form best suited for _my_ purpose'?" Harry asked. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Let's take Severus and Sirius as an example. Severus despised you since the moment you entered Hogwarts for your uncanny resemblance to your father. Your appearance has clouded his judgment enough that he never realized what extraordinary person you really are. He has never been able to see past your father's face when he looked at you. And the same could be said for your godfather. He had often confused you with James, wanting to relive the years he had lost while in Azkaban. Neither of them has really seen you while looking at you, I'm afraid". Dumbledore finished with an apologetic smile. Harry knew that what Dumbledore had said was the truth but it still hurt. He understood what Dumbledore was trying to tell him though. "Since your main purpose is to save both of them, you - or better yet, the version of yourself that you will become - will have to make them aware that you're your own person, not your father." Dumbledore continued. Harry nodded to show that he understood. "Or they're not going to listen to me and everything will be as it has already happened. Got it.".

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked him one last time. "If you decide to go through with it, Harry Potter will be no more. Are you really sure about this?"

Harry thought about Dumbledore's words for a few minutes and couldn't help but ask a question that was eating away at his mind. "Even if I will not remember who I used to be, even if I will not be the person that I am right now, will I still be me?"

"In essence, yes. Everything that makes you you will remain. Your incredible ability to love for example, your compassion, your bravery, your loyalty, your ability to forgive. All these things will still be the same". Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Harry nodded in turn and said "Yes, I am ready. Just tell me what I need to do!"

.

.

.

An: Thank You for reading. If you find any misspellings or edits that I missed please send them my way. I do not have a beta at this time so am only relying on my own two eyes. Much love...xoxo


	2. Hogwarts

**THE HOGWARTS' LETTER**

She woke up with a gasp, the scattered pieces of a dream still playing on rewind in her mind.

It was about a letter this time and a hut on an island in the middle of the ocean. There was a giant man called Hagrid - Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - explaining to someone that wasn't her about the Wizarding World. She knew him, he was the one who had taken her to the Dursleys on a flying motorcycle the night her parents had been killed - and not died in a car crash like the Dursleys had told her - when she was little more than one year old.

This was just yet another dream among the myriad of dreams she had since she could remember. They were always about a boy named Harry Potter.

Helli and Harry had various things in common besides their surname. They were both Lily and James Potter's children, they had both spent their childhood with Petunia and Vernon Dursleys, they both had a strange scar on their forehead and they were both able to talk to snakes. Their personalities were rather similar too, though Helli was less impulsive and less easy to anger.

But that was where the similarities ended. First of all, Helli was obviously a girl. She had red tinted burgundy hair where it looked slightly purple in the sunlight where Harry had black hair. She had turquoise green eyes while Harry had emerald green eyes. Harry wore glasses and she did not.

And, while not exactly caring or loving, the Dursleys behaved better towards her than they did towards Harry. Maybe because she was a girl, maybe because she didn't look much like her parents. Maybe because she was a source of money for them. Or maybe she needed to thank her dreams for that.

Until the age of six, she had been bullied by her cousin, forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, to wear Dudley hand-me-downs and practically starved - exactly like what had happened to Harry - but unlike Harry, everything had stopped when she had been noticed by a professional artist and introduced to the art world.

It had been pure luck that she had met the studio manager that day and yet not. She had had a vision that day of Dudley chasing Harry through the local park, playing 'Harry-hunting' like it was his usual, when Harry had ended up in a blind alley and beaten up because of it.

Thanks to the dream, Helli had known to avoid her cousin - and the park - at all costs that day and she had spent the day at the local library, using the leftover paper and pencils to draw detailed mythical images, a place she knew her cousin avoided like the plague - and that was when it had happened.

She knew that if she had not decided to do something different from what Harry had done, she would have continued to have the same life Harry had, with the Dursleys treating her as they always had done.

The Dursleys had not been enthusiastic at first about their freak of a niece being noticed in such a positive way but when they had realized that they could make money by this, they had immediately seized the opportunity and practically forced her to develop her skill, without caring if she wanted to or not.

And - to tell the truth - she didn't want to. Sure, drawing was fun, but what she hated was being the center of attention, when all she wanted was to disappear into the background, maybe with a book in hand. But she hadn't had much of a choice. It was that or continued being treated worse than a servant.

So she had started going to the gallery openings and then she had created her best piece to date and suddenly everybody in England knew her name.

From then on it had been a fight to create bigger, better and grander images to make the Dursleys earn more and more money. And since nobody could know the way she had once been treated by them because now she - and consequently the Dursleys - was on the spotlight on a daily basis, she had been given everything she would need to always appear pretty and perfect, giving everybody the illusion that she was living with a loving family and that she had the perfect life.

Since then, no more cupboard under the stairs, no more rags, no more starving, no more beatings from Dudley, nothing. On the contrary, she had been given a room, designer clothes, and she was always supposed to appear like a perfect, porcelain doll because 'you can never know when you're going to appear in the magazines'.

Of course her 'career' didn't exempt her from having to do chores. She was expected to cook and clean the house, mow the lawn, wash Vernon's car and all the other things that the Dursleys could think about giving her to do. She didn't mind so much though, since she had nothing better to do anyway most of the time.

She had been withdrawn from school and assigned a private tutor and since she didn't have any friends to hang out with - not that the Dursleys would ever allow her to have friends in the first place - when she wasn't busy with "developing her talent"- and it wasn't as often as one may think - she had days on end when she had nothing to do besides stay at home and go to the library. And since after having read a book just once, she could remember everything about it thanks to what she liked to call her 'super-memory', she didn't spend more than two hours every day.

It was thanks to her super-memory that she remembered with perfect clarity the first year of her life. One year spent with a family who loved her until they had been killed by some green spell cast by a man called Voldemort.

Of course the Dursleys didn't know about this particular talent of hers and she had no intention of telling them. The Dursleys hated everything that wasn't what they considered absolutely normal and she was as far from normal as one person could be.

This was just one of the many examples that proved that she was not like normal people at all. Besides this, her ability to talk to snakes, the dreams and the strange things that tended to happen around her, she knew that she was not normal. And maybe what the dreams were showing her was actually the truth. She was a witch. It seemed impossible but it kind of made sense, in a strange sort of way. It explained everything besides the dreams themselves.

She took a look at the clock on her nightstand and realized that it was already eight o'clock. She needed to start making breakfast. At least now - as opposed to before she had started her 'career' - she was allowed to eat at the kitchen table with her supposed family.

She went down to the kitchen and got to work: scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and coffee. In about half an hour the components of the Dursley family joined her in the kitchen and the four of them sat around the table to have breakfast. Sage was allowed only a tiny piece of bacon, one buttered toast, a spoonful of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee.

A few minutes later they heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Helli get it." Dudley protested immediately, his petulant tone grating on Helli's nerves.

"Get the mail, Helli." Vernon immediately said, not one to deny his son anything. Helli knew that it was completely useless to argue back so she simply nodded and got up from the table towards the entrance.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Helli.

She picked it up and stared at it, her heart beating hard and fast inside her chest.

She knew this letter, she dreamt about it just last night. The same thick envelope made of yellowish parchment with the address written in emerald-green ink and no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Helli saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. The Hogwarts crest. There was no mistake now, it was real. All of it.

She read the address on the letter, slightly different from the one Harry had received.

Ms. Hellebore Aquila Potter

The Teal Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Hurry up, girl!" She heard Uncle Vernon shouting at her.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" She answered back automatically. She had a choice to make. Bring the letter in the kitchen and pretend like she didn't know anything about Hogwarts so she could just wait for Hagrid to show up or hide the letter now and answer to it? What to do, what to do...

Once again she was at a crossroads but, unlike normal people, she knew exactly what was waiting for her if she returned to the kitchen with the letter in hand. She wondered for a few seconds what was better. Choose the known road or take another route and see what would happen? After a second's hesitation, she hid the letter inside the pocket of her dress. Now, she just needed to decide what she was going to do about answering the school. Where was she supposed to find an owl?


	3. Adventure Awaits

**The Beginning of an Adventure**

Helli quickly moved back to her bedroom after informing her Aunt that she had a big deadline coming up and that she needed to work - thanking every deity she ever read or heard about - that she'll have a few hours to herself. She was anxious to read her letter, she vaguely remembers what her dream letter read and was waiting to see it in detail.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provision_

Helli let out a huge sigh of relief and began to giggle, she never had reason to doubt her dreams before but she never had proof that what she was and what she could do was real. But finally after 10 years of wondering here is the proof that she wasn't insane. And just like that she felt a chill rush down her spine, how was she going to respond?! She didn't own an owl! She takes a calm breath and breathes out slowly…..'_Don't panic Helli you'll figure something out, I'm sure'_ She files the letter away, she has a week until the 31, she will work it out.

She pulls out her 12 x 12 painting she has been working on for the last month. It's the biggest painting she has done to date and she is only half way through with it. She doesn't ever pay much attention to waits on the canvas until after she finishes because she is only doing it to keep the Dursleys off her back and yet every painting has turned out better than expected. The time passes quickly. She is just cleaning up her brushes she hears Aunt Petunia yelling for her to start dinner. With a giant sigh of discontent she heads to the kitchen to start on a smorgasbord of unhealthy foods that she won't even be able to enjoy. She is just plating the table when she hears Uncle Vernon arrive in a fit of anger. She gives a wince and deep sigh hoping against hope that this doesn't mean bad news for her.

"Girl, Dinner better be done and on the table! I need to eat fast so I can go back to the office!" Uncle Vernon screams as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle. I just finished placing it on the table. I was just able to inform Aunt Petunia."she says softly to avoid attention just as her aunt and cousin walk around the corner. Her Aunt gives everything a once over to make sure it looks perfect and finally with a tight grimace she gives a nod and Helli knows she can have a small plate of food tonight.

Taking a spot at the table that closest to the entry and farthest from the others she begins to add a spoonful of potatoes and vegetables to her plate knowing to stay away from the meat and the bread until the "men" had their fill. Head down she listens quietly to the conversations going on.

" Bad News came to day, Vernon." Aunt Petunia was telling Uncle Vernon," Mrs. Figg called late this afternoon and said she won't be able to watch the girl." She says with a head bob in Helli's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror and he started screaming, " I don't want to take the Freak to the zoo on my birthday!" he finishes with a snarl. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon well used to the tantrum of their 10 year old son only pat him to calm him down.

" We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, she hates her."

"Well what about what's-her-name, your friend Yvonne?"

"On Vacation in Majorca,' replied Aunt Petunia with a sigh.

'You could just leave me her,' Helli suggested hopefully. Being able to have a nice quiet afternoon with no chores would be a dream.

Aunt Petunia looked as if she had swallowed a lemon. " Don't even think it, I would like to return to an intact home." She snarled.

I wouldn't do any damage," Helli replied but it fell on deaf ears as Dudley started to blubber.

" Oh Sweetums, it will be okay. We'll stop on the way there and pick up some ice cream okay?" Aunt Petunia suggested to Dudley with a hug.

Dudley quite used to getting his way slowly starts quieting down. He peeks over his chubby hands and replies "2 double scoops and an extra hour's play on the computer?"

Aunt Petunia gives a small smile and nods quickly " Yes sweetums, you can have your extra hours play tonight. I will make sure your birthday guests know to show up an hour later than planned."

Uncle Vernon gives a massive clap and states in a lordly voice that doesn't detract from his blubber " Well then that's settled."

Helli rolls her eyes and starts clearing the table as the family moves into the living to watch TV. She will never be able to get over how much they indulge him, with a crinkle in her nose she finishes the dishes steals a slice of ham and makes her way quickly to her bedroom. She was very excited about the zoo, she hardly ever went anywhere if it didn't involve some kind of press release or show. She didn't know what to expect but was hopeful about the outing.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Loneliness Healed

**Loneliness Forgotten**

Jerking awake to the sound of banging on the door yelling for breakfast, she sits up slowly and thinks back to her dream, the flashes of yelling, the sounds of hissing, the feeling of humor and fright.

=**FLASHBACK**=

_He was in a building with glass windows that showed different breeds of snakes, he was walking around when he heard his cousin complain very loudly about how boring this place was. Spying him in front of the window he slowly slides behind them listening to what they were saying._

_"Make it move," Dudley was whining to his father. Unce Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake didn't budge._

_"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon tapped again 3 times but still the snake snoozed on._

_" This is so boring!," Dudley moaned. He moved away to check out the other reptiles._

_He moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house._

_The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with Harry's._

_It winked. Harry Started. Then he looked quickly to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked too._

_The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly " I get that all the time."_

_I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "it must be dreadful."_

_The snake nodded vigorously. " Where do you come from anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed it's tail at the little sign next to the glass. Harry read it; Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

_Was it nice there?"_

_The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh I see- so you've never been to brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. " DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"_

_Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. " Out of the way, you,' he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Surprised Harry fell hard on the floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror._

_Harry sat up with a gasp; the glass front of the boa constrictors' tank had vanished. The snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits._

_As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry heard a low hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come….Thankssss, amigo."_

_(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - 'The Vanishing Glass' Ch. 2. J.K Rowling)_

= Ended =

Swiftly making her way to the kitchen to finish breakfast for Dudley, she remembers how pretty the snake had looked. Maybe if that snake was at the zoo today she would set him free again; though she has no idea how'd she accomplish that but she is willing to do what she can.

"Thirty-six! THAT"S 2 LESS FROM LAST YEAR!" Dudley screamed at his parents.

"Sweetums, you haven't counted the presents under the big one from Mommy and Daddy," Aunt Petunia complacently. " All Right, Thirty- Eight then," Dudley said going red in the face. Helli seeing this decided being in the kitchen was better than being near him. Aunt Petunia must have sensed something because she heard her mentioning something about stopping on the way and getting another one. Helli rolled her eyes, he should be grateful their more likely use the money SHE earns to spoil his arse rotten.

Just as Dudley was tearing into his present the front door rang to announce the duddleykins gang member Piers Polkiss sauntered into the room like the sleazeball he was. "Dudley! Happy Birthday! Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley." He stated with exaggerated charmed. He sent a leer towards Helli and she flipped him off.

She never liked Piers and she never could figure out why. He was just a pimpled face little snob who hung out with Dudley but from what she had seen in her dreams and the uncomfortable shiver she gets every time he is around her she just finds it better to stay out of his way.

Finally making it to the zoo Helli was twisting with excitement. She was so ready to check of the reptile exhibit to see if her dream snake was there. She didn't have much of a plan if he was but she had to see anyways. As she walked into the Reptile house she made sure to keep to the middle of the room as she didn't want to attract too much reptilian attention.

Sweeping her eyes around in search of Dudley, she spots him and his father exactly where her dream said they'd be. In front of the boa constrictors. Creeping closer to see if it was the same pretty green scaled boa as the one if her dream she was pleasantly excited to see that it was with a pretty diamond shape it either didn't carry in the dream or she had failed to notice with all the drama. Leaning against the wall next to the exhibit she hissed quietly to the snake ~ Hello, don't look at me just yet. I just wanted your attention. If you could do me a favor of waving at the whales in front of you when they knock on the glass we can avoid a really bad scene...Could you do that for me?~

The snake lifts its head slowly, and flickers its tongue out at dudley earning a squeal from Dudley for his performance. Once Dudley was able to look his fill, he realized that the snake wasn't going to more any more; he quickly moved on dragging Piers and Uncle Vernon out of the reptilian house.

Once she was sure that Dudley, Piers and Uncle Vernon was gone on she moved in front of the window to find the prettiest green snake she has ever seen.

~ _Hello, Speaker_~ said the Snake. ~ _Was that good enough?_~

~_Yes_,~ Helli replied, ~ _I didn't want to have them hang around longer than needed. What's your name pretty one?_~

~_The feeders call me Serpico, I do not know any other name. I have been here all my life_.~

_~It would please me to take you away from captivity,~_ Asked Helli_ ~ i can either let you escape to find your own way or I could take you home with me. How would you like that?~_

_~ That would be mossst exccellent, Speaker. I would go with you. I can help you in your learning. I am what your kind refers to as a familiar.~_

Helli's eyes widen slightly and she gave a soft giggle._ ~ Well that was unplanned for but I would be honored to care for a beauty like you. Beware once your glass is gone please move quickly I don't want anyone to notice what's going on.~_

Serpico gives a slight nod and Helli focuses on disappearing the glass. She's never tried to do any of this stuff on purpose but she'd be damned if she left Serpico behind. Just as she was getting frustrated she feels a slight pop inside her chest and the glass vanishes. She grins big and true as Serpico wraps his body around her and she zips up the jacket she's been wearing to hide him from view. Once she feels secure she quickly makes her way to the nearest exit of the park to wait for the Dursleys so she doesn't get left behind.

Maybe 15 minutes later she hears than before she sees them, complaining about her and how ungrateful she was for running off, she sidles up to Uncle Vernon and quietly in a sad and weepy voice, " Uncle Vernon you weren't around! I came back from the bathroom and everyone had left the snake house!"

Uncle Vernon's face turned bright cherry as he realized that people were starting to look at their direction with judgy eyes for leaving a 10 year old alone. He quickly grabs her arm smiles tightly and says we thought you'd wandered off and went looking for you." as he drags her to the car. Quietly to make sure no one hears him he states hatefully ' Just for that little scene your in your room for 2 weeks without meals!'

Thankful it wasn't more she tucks her chin into her chest and replies " Yes, Uncle Vernon."

.

.

.

AN: Thank you for reading! Much love...xoxo


	5. The Visitor

**THE PROFESSOR**

Given her groundment in her room it was extremely difficult to post her response to Hogwarts, however she was saved by having another owl appear while everyone was busy away from the house just a few days into room arrest.

"Wow, they are really determined to get a response, aren't they little one?" she asked cooing to the tawny looking fuzzball that had appeared earlier this afternoon.

"Can you send a letter back for me? I don't have an owl to respond to on my own." She was given a hoot that sounded strangely positive and she quickly wrote down on a piece of notebook paper-

_"Yes, I accept my position to study at Hogwarts. Could you please send someone to take me to get my supplies? I have no idea where to get them._

_Sincerely, Hellebore Potter."_

She folded the letter up and looked at the owl, "Anyway you'd be able to tell me how to do this?" instead of a sound of encouragement the owl nipped the paper out of her hand and flew out the window.

"Well I guess that's one way to do it." She returned quickly to her canvas knowing that if she didn't have at least a few canvases finished by the time her house arrest was lifted she'd be in even more trouble and she didn't want to have to deal with explaining to Hogwarts that she couldn't be there by the 1st because she didn't provide the basic income the Dursleys was expecting.

She set to work diligently making sure that each painting was as perfect as she could get them. She never knew if they liked them or hated them until she publized them. Usually the ones she liked the public hated and the one's she wanted to burn or restart they thought was amazing. She never could understand it. It wasn't the colors, she tried that switching out certain colors and using like toned colors on a single canvas, and while the work did turn out better than expected, (all the paintings were put together in a collection), she could never be sure which one was more popular.

A harsh knock on her bedroom door roused her from her contemplations. Swiftly opening the door before whoever got upset, She was unsure what to make of the look on her Aunt's face. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" she inquired softly.

" You have a ...visitor…,' she replies in a fit of disgust.

Curiosity piqued, she could only wonder at the identity of her mysterious visitor. Making sure she didn't have any paint of her clothes and make sure her hair was at least somewhat behaved, she quickly made her way downstairs to the entryway.

There stands a man with shoulder length black hair and glittering obsidian eyes, dressed all in black in what she could only think to be as some kind of robe, she suddenly understands why her Aunt was so angry.

"Oh. Oh, no. No. No. No. NO. You can not be dressed like that when HE gets home. It's bad enough Aunt Petunia had to see it ...Oh this is bad, bad, bad." She silently begins to panic. If this is how Hogwarts sent their welcoming committee it's a wonder anyone survives.

"Excuse me?' the man inquired softly "I am dressed perfectly fine, Ms. Potter."

Letting out an indelicate snort she checks him over, " Maybe for Hogwarts but in this house, one must look the best they can and that means trousers and skirts." She gives her dress a little fluff. It was immaculate second hand dress that was faded to the point the design looked like watercolors swirled together. One of her favorite things about this dress given her background while the other was the handy pockets someone had sewn into the skirt. She had stored a great many stolen perishables in those pockets.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I am not required to pander to anyone let alone one household." He replies with a sneer.

She shakes her head, " At this rate, I'd never get permission to leave, Sir, if Uncle Vernon caught me here talking to you, I'd never be let out of my room again.' She gives a slight pout. " isn't there anything you could do," she asks pleadingly, " I would love to be able to go wherever Hogwarts is as long as I wasn't here."

He takes a minute to scrutinize her and checks every nook and cranny of the entry way they were standing in before sighing and sneering waves a stick around his person. What was black victorian style robes was now a very distinguished three piece suit.

She gave a sigh of relief. " Thank you, Sir. I know my Uncle well I don't want any blood spilt tonight given his temper."

Most likely mine if I'm not careful, she thinks to herself. If there was one thing the Dursleys never allowed, it was being different. Everything had to look normal, perfect. Important. And when it came to her, she already had a few strikes against her given she wasn't their child and that her hair was slightly more purple than red or brown and that weird stuff happened often to her.

He looks at her and gives another sneer. " Well are we going to stand in your foyer or are you going to allow me to sit somewhere?'

Startled and a little embarrassed, she quickly escorts him to the living room and makes her way to the kitchen, where she finds Aunt Petunia, hyperventilating. "Aunt Petunia are you alright?,"she asks hesitantly. You never knew which way you were going with Aunt Petunia. She was worse than a rabbit, easy to scare in any direction and you better be mindful because once she lets go you might be missing some parts.

"No. No I am NOT OKAY!. That horrid FREAK IS IN MY HOUSE! Oh, VERNON IS GOING TO HAVE AN ATTACK IF HE SEES HIM HERE!," Once finished speaking she sits back down and begins to breathe deeply in and out.

"What could they possibly want?! I thought we got rid of your freakishness! There hasn't been an attack in months!" At this moment that's when the dark haired man walks in and hears Aunt Petunia and for an instance Helli felt true terror looking at his face. There was an instant chill in the air.

"Now I know why, despite the Headmaster's assurances, Ms. Potter needed an escort. You haven't changed a bit have you,...Tunie?" Another sneer on his face but one that contained a lot more malice than the others.

At the mention of the word "Tunie" Aunt Petunia lost all color she had previously regained and turned to face their visitor. Helli didn't know what was going on and felt like she was at a tennis match were her head vollied back and forth between both challengers.

" YOU...You ...YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE STEPPED FOOT HERE! You need to leave! NOW!" Petunia now shouting looking to have gained her color and all the ones her husband uses as well. She was breathing heavily.

With a menacing scowl and slight swish of his wand, the man, who she still had no idea was, turned to her and spoke, "Ms. Potter if you would accompany me back to the living room I do not have all morning and I most assuredly do not want anything from this kitchen.'

She shuffled forward and brushed by him to get into the living room. Feeling his body heat and smelling him in that one instance sent an unfamiliar lightening spasm down her spine. Once seated she turned to him and waited. She watched him survey everything in the living room noting that none of the pictures showed her progression of growth and none of the achievement trophies Dudley always got weren't hers.

"Ms. Potter, I am Professor Snape, Your future potions teacher. I am here to collect you given you have accepted the position of student a few days ago. Now I am here to take to a place we call Diagon Alley. Once in Diagon Alley we are to head to Gringotts to access any vaults available to you. After that we are going to get your school supplies AND only your school supplies, Do you understand? You will not go galavanting off you will not be left behind and you rather not be going to any shop not associated with your supply list do you understand me?" At this point the man, Professor Snape was standing in front of her arms crossed looking down his nose at her as she furiously nods her head as she stares up at him in slight awe and a little terror.

.

.

.

Thanks for Reading! Much love...xoxo


	6. Goblins: Riches Unaware

**Goblins: Riches Unaware**

Still under the spell of Professor Snape's lecture she was silent for most of their travels. It seems that wizarding kind have a mind against basic transportation because as she stood there watching, Professor Snape raised his wand. Skeptical at first of what could be happening, she watched in fright as a huge triple decker bus appeared in front of them. Swiftly following the professor she climbed aboard what looked to be a hotel of some sort, given the beds instead of chairs. 'How interesting' thinking to herself. She found an empty bed next to the Professor and waited as he spoke briefly to the man who introduced himself as Stan Shunpike.

Helli was immediately taken aback by the fast movement of the vehicle and being thrown everywhere as it travelled. She could feel herself starting to get queasy and started to wish she had just stayed in Surrey. No magic, dreams, or world could be worth the dizzyingly and nauseating ride, could it? Just as she was about to ask for something to expel her stomach into she was immediately thrown by the sudden stop; thankful that she wasn't going to lose her insides she followed closely to the Professor wavering slightly.

Once on stable ground she gave a deep sigh of relief, she checked Serpico trying to be as discreet as she could talking to herself, and was stunned with disbelief to find him fast asleep! How on earth did he sleep through that! It was a nightmare of epic proportions! Glancing at the Professor she tugs on his arm sleeve and asks quietly " we don't have to do that again, do we?"

A snide glace down to her and with a twist of his lips he replies "Only this trip, Ms. Potter. I am not able to port key you anywhere and I didn't bring any floo powder to utilize your floo. When we get to Gringotts we will put the Dursley's fireplace on the network so you may travel more freely during the holidays. Now come quick, girl, we need to speak with the goblins."

" Yes, Professor." She follows behind him at a fast pace to match the tall man's powerful strides. They enter a decrepit building that put off shadows, looking like it should have been condemned sometime in the last decade or could have been used as a new scene in a horror movie and she quivers behind the Professor as close as she can get to him without burrowing into his robes. THey are greeted by a hunched old man who had a grizzled smile and friendly greeting.

"Well, hello there, Professor Snape. Come with a young one this year?"

"Yes, Tom, Minerva's and mine year to escort the new muggle-borns into Hogwarts this year."

"Well best be on with ya, Professor, I know how busy ya can be"

"Thank you, Tom, have a good day" with a nod in the direction of the innkeeper they pass through a back entrance to stand in front of a brick wall. The professor takes out his wand again and begins to tap on the bricks in a particular pattern. Left bottom, left top, Right top, bottom right. Once he finished this pattern the bricks began to spin and form into an archway and she gasps on seeing her fast look at real magic! The arch way led onto a street that was lined with shops and everything looked to be glowing. There was bright glows on what looked to be a pet shop, a slightly green glow on what looked to be a medicine shop, a purple glow on the salon and dingy grey glow from the clothing store. Just looking around the alley Helli began to get a headache and began to rub the skin between her eyes.

"Professor, why is there a glow on everything?" she asks quietly, slightly afraid of the answer, knowing that when it comes to her it could be a normal reaction or it could be an unexpected reaction. and given the way the professor was looking at her suspiciously she was going to assume it was an unexpected reaction.

"What glow are you seeing, child?" He asks giving her a contemplative look like she just announced with craziest thing.

"The shop windows are glowing with color, Professor."

"Have you always seen color glowing on things?" He asks.

"Certain things but not all things. My letter has a small glow that faded as soon as I picked it up."

"Hmmm, well until we are at Hogwarts I can only speculate that you are seeing the magic that is possessing the objects that are glowing. I will speak to the Headmaster when I return after our trip to get you tested within your first week. Now come along we have work that needs to be done and I have been gone from my post long enough."

Shrugging she follows him down the street of the alley to a hunormous white building that looks to be carved out of marble. Something she'd expect to see in greece not a magical alley in the middle of London! Stepping inside was another shock to her system, along with the wizarding folk dressed in colorful robes with garnish designs or frills were creatures that were about 4 ft tall! They had big heads for their small bodies wrapped in creased skin with long pointy ears and claw like finger tips! 'Oh my goodness' she thought 'these creatures look ferocious!'

Her awe of the Professor took another leap as he walked right up to the counter of said creatures and spoke to them!

"Good Day, Goblin. I am here with a future student of Hogwarts and we need to ascertain if her vaults are open."

The goblin, as the professor called him, looked over the counter at her, where she gives him a slight smile and a wave.

"For vault inheritances you will need to speak to Ripfang. If she has vaults then RIpfang with gather her account manager." Giving the professor and her another look over with a pointed eye he yelled over his shoulder. " RIPFANG!"

Another Goblin dressed in a suit of black with grey pinstripes shows up behind the clerk goblin. He takes a look at dup and nods his head.

"Follow me!" He leads them around the clerk counters into a back hallway that lead to many doors. He escorts Helli and the professor into the 3rd door on the left.

"For Heir Inheritances we need 3 drops of blood placed into this basin," growled Ripfang.

Looking for guidance from the professor and receiving a nod in return Helli steps toward the bowl and holds her finger over it. The goblin quickly and not so nicely pricks her finger with a blade that looked like silver with a bunch of jewels on the hand.

"Ow" she mutters sucking on her finger after dropping the required 3 drops. She watches as the basin fills with golden light, not sure if the goblin or the professor can see the light she turns her head slightly so she doesn't go blind. Once the light diminishes she turns back and sees a floating scroll over the basin. As she watches she sees it unfold and begins to read.

**_Inheritance Results_**

**_for_**

**_Hellebore Aquila Potter_**

_**Parents:**__ James Charlus Potter (D) & Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (D)_

_**GodParents**__: Sirius Orion Black (Imprisoned), Alice Joy Longbottom (Insitulized)_

_**Heir to Lordship(s):**__ Potter ( Paternal ), Black ( Adopted), Gryffindor (Paternal) Slytherin (Maternal), __Peverell __( Paternal) Emrys ( Maternal)_

**_Vaults_**

_Full access to vaults 687, 693, and 712 at age 11_

_Non-monetary access to vaults 7, 31, and 514 until claiming of Potter Lordship_

_Non-monetary access to vaults 4 and 18 until claiming of __Peverell__ Lordship_

_Partial non-monetary access to vaults 2 and 39 until claiming of Black Lordship_

_Non-monetary access to vaults 717 until claiming of Emrys Lordship_

**_Properties_**

_Potter Manor- England_

_Potter Cottage - Godric's Hollow (needs restoring)_

_Potter Villa - Egypt_

_Peverell__ Castle – Scotland_

_Gryffin's Nest – England_

_Slytherin Castle – Unknown location_

_Raven's Peak - Unknown Location_

_50% of Hogwarts_

**_Creature Inheritance_**

_Kitsune - Submissive_

**_Mates_**

_Information blocked_

**_Blocks_**

_Magical Core (blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

_Creature Inheritance (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

**_Skills_**

_Parseltongue (Slytherin + Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 50% broken)_

_Healing (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore 25% broken)_

_Wandless Magic (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; will break upon first use)_

_Metamorphmagus (Black) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; being eroded)_

_Natural Occlumency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; being eroded)_

_Natural Legilimency (Slytherin) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; being eroded)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore; being eroded)_

_Potions (Slytherin) (blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore; being eroded)_

_Mage Site (Emrys) (blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore; being eroded)_

_Shapeshifting (Peverell) (blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Injuries_**

_Broken left arm – 3 times (ages 5, 6, 8)_

_Broken right arm – (age 7)_

_4 broken ribs total – (ages 6, 7)_

_Skull fracture – (age 6)_

_Crushed fingers of the right hand (age 6)_

_Broken left leg – 2 times (age 6)_

_Broken right ankle – (age 6)_

_Shattered right knee – (age 6)_

_Burns – hands, arms, torso and back (over a period of 6 years)_

_Scars – back and chest (over a period of 6 years)_

_Concussion – 5 total (over a period of 5 years)_

_Severe anal tears – (over a period of 3 years)_

_Various internal injuries – (over a period of 7 years)_

_Severely malnourished_

_Vitamin deficiency_

_Anemia_

_Stunted growth_

_Calcium deficiency_

**_Potions and Spells_**

_Blood Glamour – placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Intelligence Inhibitor Potion – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Confundus Charm_

_Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley – administered by Albus Dumbledore_

_Love Potion minor keyed to Ronald Weasley - administered by Molly Weasley_

_Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott - Administered by Molly Weasley_

_Mate Block Potion - Administered by Molly Weasley_

**_Black Magic_**

_Horcrux – Tom Marvolo Riddle (unknown to Tom Riddle)_

**_Contract(s)_**

_Marriage Contract to Ronald Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal)_

She lets out a squeak a gasp and an outraged bellow as she reads drawing the attention of both the professor and Ripfang. The professor's face turned ashen and then begins to color red while Ripfang upon seeing the black magic section educates her on some interesting choice words. The professor looks at the goblin and says " We're in need of a soul cleansing at the least and a magic cleansing as well. I can handle the potions but we must remove all blocks from her magic before her first maturity! What was that old fool thinking! This was completely unsafe! I am surprised your even functional at this time with how many blocks there was on your magic!"

"Sir, we are able to cleanse her completely but it will require a full days stay here. Our healers are adept with most magics and our ritual rooms can handle most power outages. It will cost to set everything up but we can have it ready in 2 days time."

She nods at the Goblin and says " That's enough time for me Ripfang, take your fee from one of the vaults i'm allowed in. I will need funds for my supplies and room and board near by. I do not want to be making this trip twice. Who is Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley? And why do they think they have a say in my life?!"

The Professor takes a calming breath and explains" Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, Molly Weasley is the wife of Arthur Weasley who is head of a light family in the wix world, and Ronald is their 6th son."

"Well why are they so important? And these other names? I have no idea who they are!"

"In 2 days time it will not matter anymore Ms. Potter. Let us gather your money so that we can finish your shopping. When you come back for your cleansing I will escort you, I will not allow you to be left alone without a proper guardian!"

The goblin interrupts their conversation with a tidbit of his own" It would be prudent at that time to also acknowledge your heirship, my Lady. There are many protections from the heir rings that will prevent such situations again. I will call one of our attendants to escort you to your vaults. Would you like to visit all of them or just one?"

"Just one Ripfang, one of the more rich vaults if you please, is there a way to access the vaults without traveling to them? OR even coming to the bank if needed?"

"Yes, my Lady, however such access costs. We have many options available to you which would you prefer? We have blood bank bags that are tied to your blood and vault access, upon request will give you the amount needed or for a monthly fee of 17g we can give you what we call our vault card its imbued with your magic, it works like a key in gringotts as well, so you don't need key access anymore you'll just need your card."

"Ill take both, please, Ripfang. We will be back in 2 days to handle everything else"

After what felt like half the day but was truly only an hour of time they finally finished up their business finally departed Gringotts with information overload, both of them in a state of shock.

.

.

.

Thanks for Reading! Much love...xoxo

Finally got that out of the way! Oh geez! it felt like I was stuck with the Goblins!

I only meant for gringotts to be a quick scene, not a whole chapter! I wasn't going to include the short cut about accessing the vaults but damn I felt like i spent too much time on the inheritance. I'm sorry if it felt rushed!


	7. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley: Shopping is fun, who knew?**

After the exhausting visit at Gringotts, Helli was feeling mighty peckish so her first purchase after gaining her inheritance was to buy a couple scones and a hot tea for the Professor and her. Professor Snape had put up a fight but given in when she mentioned how unreal the day had been and how understanding he had been during it all and her desire to repay his support.

Once her belly was full and her nerves regained with a bracing hot tea they set out again to make the purchase they came for. They visited the robe shop Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions where she quickly informed the madam that she wanted outfits replicated from her current dress with pockets in the seams and bought more than the required 3 school outfits. How they expected a girl to be prepared for any occasion with only three uniforms she didn't know but she wasn't having it either! She got 7 uniforms plus 5 more dresses styles as specified along with a pair of mary-janes and pair of ballerina flats and pair of plain sneakers assuming her clothing choices would last all year long.

Once done with Madam Malkin's they went to the trunk store and had a quick looksie around. She finds a brilliant trunk on sale that had a few compartments she thought would be handy. It came with 7 compartments( an expandable library that holds up to 500 books, a clothing department with charms to keep her clothes clean and wrinkle free, a laboratory where she can brew potions if needed and had charms on it to keep ingredients fresh, a living space that acted like a studio apartment and the go to compartment stored all her school supplies in an organized fashion while the last compartment was where she could store any and all animals she befriended, this last one she called the liar) and at least 2 of them had anti muggle charms on them would be great for hiding from her family. On top of all that it had built charm runes that once pushed made the trunk featherweight for easy handling and shrinking, all it had cost her was 15g! While it wasn't top of the market and it wasn't the cheapest option they had she felt it fit her changing needs accurately.

She ran into trouble when the Professor, who told her she'd be needing an owl, took her to the Magical Emporium and Serpico had woken up. She isn't afraid to say that the resulting scene was utterly humiliating and only a little humorous now that she didn't have a hungry snake whispering in her ear.

*************************Flash back****************************

Entering the emporium Helli quickly realized she'd had to be discreet about her talent with snakes. She was heading towards the owls when Serpico who was wrapped around her body under her dress, poked his head out at her shoulder.

~I smell food, are we going to eat?~

~I'll buy you some mice but you won't be able to eat them until we get home, the Professor doesn't know about you!~

~Well that's not nice. You can't buy me a meal and expect me not to eat it, young one.~

~Well I don't know what else to tell you unless I buy an owl and pretend to feed it the mice?~

~What do you need a feather-headfor? You have a snake! Me! What can they do that a snake can not?~

~According to the Professor, delivery mail. If you were to deliver my mail it would scare half the recipients!~ She says with a giggle.

~Then they wouldn't need any letters from you~ he replies with a huff.

~I will buy an owl, it's the only way I can hide feeding you the mice Serpico.~

Serpico hissing his discontent returns to the depth of her dress muttering to himself about ungrateful masters. She giggles again and starts looking at owls. She walks right past a cage with a black drape on it before she hears her.

~Heello young hatching~

Turning around on the spot she searches for the speaker, not finding a human male around her that could have spoken she immediately face palms and rolls her eyes.

"PLease tell me an owl did not just talk to me" she whispers aloud to herself. Talking to snakes was one thing but talking to owls? Did all magical creatures talk or was the more of her never ending crazy? She was just about to turn away when she gets a reply.

~Of course I'm talking to you. Your magic is the only one I like around here~

Rolling her eyes she looks closely at the owls, a lot of them were watching her but she couldn't really say any of them cared about her too much.

"So where are you if you like my magic, I can't see you" she replied watching closely to see which owl reacted.

~I'm under the drape. The blasted human male put it over me when I kept nipping daring hatchlings for touching my feathers!~

Finally receiving a direction, she uncovers the owl and looks into the yellow eyes of a snowy white owl with beautiful grey spots. At once she feels sorta faint and dizzy but it passes quickly however Serpico rejoined her topside and butted into their conversation.

~What was that! I felt your magic change?!~ Serpico cried out. The snowy owl hooted and puffed up her feathers.

~That was a familiar bond beginning. I have chosen your master as my own~ She responds to Serpico.

Slightly disoriented from the wave of unexpected magic she was unable to respond as at that point the store clerk finally appeared.

"I wouldn't bother with that one. She's prickly about touch and she complains loudly about it." he said.

"She doesn't seem to mind me too much. I've been talking to her for the last few minutes without discord." Helli responds. " I think I will take her off your hands if your having such a hard time placing her with a family."

The store clerk shrugs his shoulders, " It's your fingers. That will be 20g"

"I also need 3 orders of mice, the living arrangements for an owl and owl treats please."

After gathering everything up and putting it in an expandable charmed bag he comes back with an updated price, " For everything today including the owl, I'll throw in the bedding for free even, that will be 32 galleons and 12 sickles." Paying for her supplies, she heads for an alley between shops so she can put everything in her top compartment of her trunk and gives both the owl and Serpico a mouse.

~There a mouse for each of you. What am I to call you? I can't go around saying owl all the time.~

The owl rubs her head against Helli's chin with a quick reply. ~ I have no name as of now mistress. You may call me what you desire.~ At this Helli gives a small frown and replies ~ I will give it some thought and hopefully come up with a beautiful name for a beautiful lady~ She gives the owl another pet and heads back to the street to find Professor Snape.

******************************END******************************

The next store they visited was the medicine shop which he told her was called the apothecary. He directed her to choose the ingredients in the middle of the shelves. The front of the shelve housed ingredients that were losing potency but you only used ingredients from the back of the shelves when you wanted to add power to your potions. For students and daily brewers using the middle ingredients turned out the best results without losing potency in the potion itself.

Afterwards they made their way to their final destination,Flourish and Blotts. Helli would have to say she was an avid book reader and not just for entertainment. She loved learning about all things and she found the choices on the shelves of Flourish and Blotts to be widespread and overwhelming. After getting the school books required she figured she'd get some wizarding etiquette books. With living with the Dursleys she was forced into etiquette for all situations and wanted to see how to prepare for the wizarding world. On top of the couple of etiquette books she also found some dusty art books that looked to be forgotten. She couldn't really think of anything else she could get but did spot a pretty book that had flying creatures on it, she grabbed it just in case. Finalizing her purchases, she stepped outside with a gusty sigh, relieved to finally be done.

Finding the Professor once more, She made her way to him. He was standing off to the side of the street speaking to a blonde headed family, a male a female and a boy about her age. Once she got close enough she politely cough to gather the professor's attention.

"I'm finished Professor." She replied softly. She knew better than to be loud and boisterous as Dudley. It always meant less meals during the week.

"Yes, Thank you, Ms. Potter. This is Lord Malfoy, His wife, Lady Malfoy and their son, Heir Malfoy."

She gives them a small curtsy and smiles, " Pleased to meet you, I'm Hellebore Potter." The professor quirks his corners of his lips to hide a smile after noticing the not very often seen tell tale signs of surprise on Lord Malfoy's face.

Giving a bow in return from Lord and Heir Malfoy and a quick curtsy from Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy goes on to say, " It seems our son will be joining your class at Hogwarts, Miss Potter. I'm sure if you need anything Draco will be happy to help you adjust. Won't you Draco?" He gives the younger Malfoy a quick look and Draco nods his head.

"Yes Father, It would be an honor to accompany you to Hogwarts, Miss Potter. Would you like to sit together on the train?"

" That's much appreciated, Heir Malfoy. I haven't ever been on a train before." She expresses calmly. Watching the slight twitch on the Malfoy's faces she wonders why that was a bad thing to them. She turns to speak to the Professor.

"I've finished my shopping, Professor, it is best I return home before Uncle gets home. He'd be most irate to find I'm not there for dinner." 'More like he'd be irate I'm not there to cook dinner.' she thinks privately and notices a twitch in the Professor's eyes. Tilting her head slightly to the side she waits for his reply.

"That's fine, Ms. Potter. I best be hurrying to Hogwarts as well. Goodbye Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. I'll see you this weekend for Sunday Dinner." Receiving the Malfoy's goodbyes the Professor turns back, "Let's go to the Apparition point. We can travel from there faster."

Following him to the Apparition point she was directed to hold his arm during the process and the next thing she knew they were standing in front of number 4 privet drive. Shaking her head and swallowing rapidly to keep from barfing she smiles wanly. "Is all wizarding travel a do or die system?"

Professor Snape laughs silently " You'll get use to it Ms. Potter. Now go inside. I have to return to work." Without a by your leave he turns and vanishes just as quickly and she shivers. She doesn't know him very well but she hopes she does well in his class. She would hate to disappoint the Professor.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Much Love...xoxo


	8. Summer Interlude

Summer Interlude

Helli spent her first month before term riddled with vague dreams and reading her school books front to back. She had been having recurring dreams for the first week after diagon alley that she finally did what she thought she should've been doing for a while now, she wrote about it. During one of her many exhibits to showcase her art she had ran into this funny fellow who liked to sprout off about chakras and energies and the colors of her aura. He told her that dreams are a sign of change and repetitive dreams are warnings of the future. At the time she brushed off his ramblings as one of the elite mutterings but since coming back from diagon alley and witnessing the color of magics she had become less skeptical. So she had taken to writing all her "harry" dreams down in her journal.

She doesn't know what to make out of the recent memories but she knows how to find the entrance to 9 . She didn't know if she should follow "harry's" memories and talk to the red headed boy in her dreams or why the blonde she met in diagon alley was there either. She did promise she'd meet with Draco Malfoy on the train so she wonders if the red head would be inclined to sit with her. She had taken to reading all about wizarding politics and etiquette and surprised that they aren't much different from muggle etiquette, if in fact they are just a tad old fashioned now days in muggle terms, since the muggle world has become lax about names and more inclined to respect money over bloodlines.

Thinking of bloodlines brought her back to her 2nd Gringotts visit with the goblins and Professor Snape. It had been the day of her birthday and she was most thankful to leave her family house. They never did take kindly to her and celebrating her birthday was unheard of even when she did start making them famous. They did what they always did on her birthday, which was to say they left her alone to fend for herself as usual while they went out to be seen.

***FLASHBACK***

This time around when they traveled to Diagon Alley they traveled by the apparition that Professor did. She still didn't like it, felt more like being sucked through a tiny space to be blown back out the other end, but she dealt with it as she had dealt with all others, with a grimace. Making their way to gringotts there wasn't much in the way of conversation. She didn't know if the professor was always so stoic or if it was just around the kids but she gave a deep sigh in regards to how the silence enveloped them as they walked.

When they reached gringotts one of the goblins must have been waiting for them because they were quickly directed towards the back rooms again and told to wait while their healers were informed of their arrival. Thankfully they arrived shortly after, she didn't know how she was going to be able to stand there without actually saying something.

"Greetings Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys.I am Shockclaw and my partner Bloodfang. We are prepared to cleanse you of the magic inflicted upon you. Please beware you will be spending anywhere from a day to 4 days recuperating from your ordeal. At this time it is unwise to travel magically while your body and magic reforms in its natural state. Are you prepared to stay here while this happens?" Two goblins dressed in white gowns stood before her, the older looking one being the one who spoke, Shock Claw. Throwing the professor a timid look she gives the goblins a nod of her head and states, " Yes, I can stay as long as it takes. I have spoken to my manager about being away and the gallery is closed until November." unaware that at the word "manager" she gain the interest of her Professor.

Shock Claw turns to the professor, " We will owl you when she is available to be picked up."

Having been dismissed but not taking offense due to the nature of goblins, he turns to her. " I will be here when your done. Do I need to let your family know and make arrangements?"

She snorts delicately, " My family would never even realize I'm gone if it takes under 2 days time and will not be worried if it does. I have spoken to the people who care and they won't raise a fuss" Again drawing the curiosity of the potions professor. He studies her with a slight tilt to her head and gives her a nod. " Very well, then. I'll be off"

Following the healer goblins into the ritual room she finds a small bed and a dresser. Along with a raised circle platform that is surrounded by crystals that glow with a warm white light and pictures that glow with a deep red light.

"Now the cleansing of your magic and the effects of your body will need to be done in stages. We recommend cleaning your body before we work your magic. If your body is too unhealthy the fixing of your magic could make your body worse and lead to death. To do this we will need you to drink these four potions."

Picking up 4 vials of varying shades HElli sees that the potion itself is dark in color but each potion has the glow of magic and each glow is colored " These potions will cleanse your system in small increments. This one-" handing over a potion with a red glow to Helli "- will drain any and all magic on your physical body. Some changes are expected like height weight hair color etc. this potion is to help your body fix any medical or mental abnormalities. It is a general healing potion and will only fix the common impurities. Anything more and we will need a specialized potion. Next we have a potion that will clear the other potions in your system. We recommend taking this one first as it will rid you of all the other potions we have here. And last this potion is to help you stabilize your magic. Since you have a magic block on you we are given to assume you've been living without this magic and your body could possibly reject your magic. With this magic stabilizer your body should quickly absorb any and all magic released. We will be breaking that block first as that is the most important. Now we must warn you, your cleansing is the most in depth cleansing we have had to do in quite a while, it will be painful but pain can forge strong people can it not Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys?" Shock Claw sneers, showing off her mouth full of fangs and Helli gives a little smirk in return.

"Lets get on with this, then." Grabbing the cleansing potion first as instructed, she gives a deep sigh and slams the potion back. Almost immediately her pain starts she feels it in her head crawling under her skin, down to the tips of her fingers and the balls of her feet. She feels the pain in her mouth and her eyes. She is blinded by the pain but it comes to an end and begins to lessen. She sees vaguely the other potions in front of her and she swallows them down one after the other. As she swallows the last of the last potion, she hears the goblins chanting. She can faintly hear a popping noise in the back of her head, the changing of the tempo telling her that they are breaking block after block. She doesn't pay much attention to them due to the immense pain she feels, she passes out sometime during the 4th chant

Waking up in pain is not as unfamiliar as she wishes it was and she quickly does a mental scan to see if anything is broken or damaged in someway. She is pleasantly surprised that while she feels pain it is fading fast and nothing seems to be broken or damaged in any way. In fact she feels lighter than normal, stronger, more in tune with her present.

Quietly groaning she opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings, it takes a minute for her to remember where she is and she feels foolish upon realizing it, spying a glass of water on the dresser she grabs it, feeling refreshed once its finished. Quickly changing her clothes she makes her way out of the room to the entryway of the bank and runs into Ripfang.

" Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys, glad to see you survived the first cleasening. We need you to go over some bank paperwork before you are in Hogwarts. Are you able to handle it now?"

"Hello Ripfang, is there any way we can drop some of those names? It is much too long. I only need one name. How long have I been out? More paperwork? What did you find? Sure I'll look over the papers. But I need to get something to eat. My stomach thinks my throat has been cut. I haven't ever felt this hungry." She rubs her stomach to emphasise her point.

Ripfang gives a growl that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle and escorts her to his office. "We will have something sent along. There is a lot of paperwork involving 6 lordships. Especially since 4 of those lordships haven't been taken care of since the Dark Ages. Mostly it is just stating that you give us access to buy sell and trade in your name. We also need to explain some of the responsibilities that come with having 6 major lordships. However for your title the most we can do is have you claim a lordship at this time and the title would be Lady and what house you have claimed. The more house you claim in ladyship the longer your name becomes. Magically we are unable to shorten your name because those are the houses you are apart of and there for that is where your magic talents come from."

During this time Helli had been getting comfortable in a lounger while listening, having received her promised meal. She doesn't know how the goblins knew where she was or how to get food to her so fast but it appeared a few seconds after Ripfang said it; she was awed and amazed by that piece of magic.

"Well then I will claim lordship over house of Potter and keep the heirship to the other houses. I don't need such a ridiculously long name. I'm only 11 years old." She tries not to but it does come off as a little whiny and she blushes. She doesn't mean to be whiney but 6 names is a lot already given her unique name already. She has always had a problem with her name. Hellebore is vastly different to the names her muggle family and neighborhood is used to. Even Aunt Petunia's name is slightly frowned on. With her full name being Hellebore Aquila Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys she was going to find a way to keep it quiet. There's no way she's going to be a freak in her new school. Hogwarts was her one time to be normal. No one will think the strange things she does is weird because they would be right beside her doing them too.

"That's acceptable, I would suggest claiming them after your second cleansing. The family magics would make the cleaseing harder if you didn't. Now we do need to sign some paperwork. The houses Peverell Emrys Gryffindor and Slytherin have been dormant for a long time and we need access to reinstate the houses. Once you have signed them we will go through all their portfolios bonds and contracts to see what is what and if any applies to you today. We believe given how long these houses have been dormant that most of the stocks and contracts would expire so we are expecting trouble. It is just a clean sweep of business so we know where to go next."

Helli nods her head, she kind of understands what is going on but after the last week she is just in overdrive and her head is spinning. She knows these things need to be done so she motions for Ripfang to give her the documents to sign and quickly signs her full name on a total set of 12 documents. Thankful it wasn't a crazy amount she rubs her hand. Hopefully she doesn't have to sign her full name on everything at Hogwarts! That hurt!

"Thank you, Heir Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys. We goblins will handle your portfolio while your in school. You'll need to come back before your 15th year to finish your claiming or you'll have to wait a year after your 15th maturity. Let's get you back to the ritual rooms so you can finish your cleansing." They arrive at the ritual rooms just as the healers began setting up the raised platform with more crystals.

Ripfang leaves, having left Helli in the capable hands of the healers, who have begun their healing chants once more. This time the pain isn't a stabbing ripping pull but more of a burning sensation. Her magic fills the room as it begins but this time when the chanting stops she is still standing. She feels exhausted and heavy yet cool and light at the same time, the effects making her dizzy and giving her a bad case of vertigo.

The goblin healers give her a mild pain reliever and leave. She falls into bed without another thought.

The second time she wakes up she is less foggy on the details. She remembers most of what happened yesterday (or what feels like yesterday given she doesn't know how long she was asleep for). She agains makes her way out to the entryway of gringotts. This time instead of Ripfang, she runs into Shockclaw.

"Ready for your third cleansing? We will be ready in 30 minutes. I was coming to wake you."

"Yes, I am ready to get this over so I can sleep. I feel like I need to sleep for days."

"That would be the magic that is settling. Your body is working faster and harder to absorb what it isn't used to it. It is finding places to store your excess magic it never has had to worry about before."

Helli makes her way to the center of the platform once more, glad that this seems to be the last time. Once she's positioned Shockclaw and Bloodfang begin the 3rd round of chanting, this time it is the worst experience she has been in, in a few years. With a rippling and powerful tug around her head and massive headache she feels wetness on her cheeks and passes out.

***End Of Flashback***

With a chill down her back Helli return to the now. Thankful that awful experience was over and she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Given how unsettled she was after the third cleansing the goblins sent her home to relax and sleep. She won't be claiming any lordships for a while. Ripfang wanted to make sure there wasn't a chance for rejection due to her magic changing while it settles. She used her time before september to make as many paintings as she could. She poured as much as she could into making a couple great pieces and settles for making smaller abstracts. Given her renown she felt making a few should tide everyone over for the ten months she'd be gone. As she was painting she was also reading her school books. She learned a great many things like a levitation charm, the locking and unlocking charm, and the lights spell. Given her history she is sure that these spells would greatly aid her. She practiced the wand movements, studied her potion ingredients, read up on her transfiguration theory. anything she could to prepare.

She didn't know how she was gonna handle writing with the quills. They seemed just so old fashioned. There wasn't much passed her art that she took pride in but she enjoyed how pretty her penmanship was compared to other artists so she spent many days practicing her writing so that she could at least get use to the feel. Thankful Ripfang explained to her how to make catalog purchases because her parchment she bought was already almost gone! She giggled. She could just imagine the looks she would get if someone were to ask her what she had done before school. 'Oh you know, just painted a couple canvases, wrote a couple hundred inches of my name to get it to look good and wrote out of the potion ingredients we have in stock to get used to writing with a quill. Nothing big.' giggle again she set about cleaning her room and packing up her uniform and supplies.

She was ready for September.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Much love!

xoxo


	9. the Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

.

.

.

an: I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update the story, my internet and computer have not been working so I have been experimenting with ways to write the story. I have taken to using voice to text on my mobile phone to write the story. So if there are any issues or grammar problems that need to be fixed please just let me know in the reviews.

.

.

.

The first day of september had arrived and thanks to her dreams she knew where 9 was and the children she was destined to meet. The Dursleys' in a hurry to get rid of her for the next 10 months dropped her off at 830 this morning. She has been sitting in an empty cabin for nigh on 2 hours waiting for people to show up. She found the perfect view to watch the entrance of the platform as well as the floo so she could see all those that arrived. The first ones to arrive was the blonde from the alley she met with the professor, along with what looked like his friends, a family of boxers with boys who looked like twins, a nasty looking black haired female who slightly reminded her of ripper, and a long hair blonde with what looked like a princess dress. Their arrival must have triggered an alarm to allow entry because the next she knew the platform flooded with older children. She watched everyone group together and wait around to find their friends, the snobbish group that arrived first was standing off to the side chatting while very subtly watching the brick entrance. Maybe they were waiting for her because of her promise to the blonde boy. She gave a shrug and continued watching everyone. She was hardly interrupted and when she was she just let them know that her friends were arriving soon. She heard a loud blaring noise from the front of the chain announcing it was time to load. She saw a red headed family rush through the brick entrance arguing with their mom about something animatedly. She made sure her dress was still unwrinkled and clean, no way was she going to meet Heir Malfoy's friends with dust on her dress. Today for her outfit she chose a cute light green tea dress with a pleated chest with bell sleeves that taper off to the edge of her elbows. Aunt Petunia's obsession with normal clothing translated into 50's clothing with modern prints and colors. Most of her clothing had been gently used and bought from a second hand store but with her artistic abilities she was able to fit and trim the clothing to her body frame to make them fit properly giving her a genteel look. She was getting anxious thinking that she would be sitting alone when both Heir Malfoy and the youngest ginger appeared at her door. Knowing from her dreams over the last few days that these two boys shouldn't interact she moved quickly to intersect them. Turning to address the ginger boy she gave a smile when she noticed that he had black smudge on his cheek and his hair was ruffled.

"Hi, I'm Hellebore." She leans in to whisper softly, "You have something on your cheek." She gave a gentle smile but with a snicker from Heir Malfoy the ginger stormed off. "Heir Malfoy, welcome, I was thinking you might have changed your mind." She gave a slight tip of her head and moved out of the doorway to allow him and his friends in. The twin boxers gave a little growl, while the blonde princess lifted her chin and gave a slight dip, the brunette girl with a smushed nose gave a humf like she didn't like what she saw as the light brown haired boy gave her a dip of his head. Thankfully the cabins had charms on them that allowed for expansion as the people entered given that she was trying to fit seven people in one cabin. Making sure there was no one else around she turned to find herself being regarded with cool indifference, feigned interest and outright curiosity, with a tiny sigh she prepares to be interrogated.

"Heiress Potter this is Heir Nott (the light brown haired boy), Heiress Parkinson (black haired girl with the nose) Heiress Greengrass (blonde princess) Heirs Crabb and Goyle, guys this is the girl I was telling you I met with Uncle Severus." Given the slightly shocked to widened eyes around the group she was suspecting that she was blowing everyone's mind in the expectations department.

She gives them a firm courtesy and a little tilt of her head "Hello everyone. How do you do?" She began to feel uncomfortable with being stared at for a while before someone cleared their throats with a little cough and started a conversation. Once the ice was broken tensions began to rise with the sly snides being thrown her way. While she doesn't engage in political movements of the art world she has been taught how to navigate the landmines a child artist prodigy would find herself in with the muggle political climate so she is quite deft at handling these few heirs and heiresses.

"Well Heiress Potter, I do hope you know how to handle being back in our world. It is a different place at hogwarts. No one here will be protecting you if things don't go your way." Pansy said a little coldly.

"No worries, Heiress Parkinson. I haven't been able to get my way since I started developing my talents. I am sure I can manage just fine." Helli gave a mona lisa smile and turned to Malfoy.

"I didn't know Professor Snape was your uncle, Heir Malfoy. It was very lovely of him to take me to Diagon Alley. My...family were... away on business at the time of my letter and were unable to take me." More like unwilling, given that they all hated the stuff she was able to do and that the only reason life wasn't worse was because she supplied them with a luxurious lifestyle.

She caught a few sly looks between the group as she spoke but didn't acknowledge the communication. It's not like she didn't already come off stranger then normal.

"I'm sorry…are you telling us that your family weren't excited about your letter?" Heir Nott asked.

"My family are muggles. They didn't know anything about magic until I showed them the letter. Given that they hardly spent much time with me as it is it didn't really surprise me when they didn't care." Helli responded with a shrug at the look of shock on most everyone's face and looks confusedly at Malfoy again noticing the slight look of discomfort on his face, " Why is that shocking? I am sure there are others who are magical who don't have magic parents, Right?"

" Your Hellebore Potter!" " You had magical parents. You should have been raised in the wix world!" Both Nott and Parkinson exclaimed offendly. She knew of a sort why they were astonished,she had read up on herself after all, but she wasn't expecting such a dramatic reaction from this group of ice nobles. It looks like she might like Nott and Greengrass over Malfoy and Parkinson. The boxing twins, Crabb and Goyle, haven't even acknowledge her as they entered the cabin and have yet to look in her direction or contribute to the conversation.

At this point there was a knock on the door, sliding it open, she finds the ginger there. "Hi, Hellebore! Thanks for telling me about the soot. I'm Ron -" a cool nasally voice interrupts "I think we can guess, red hair, and a hand-me-down robe you must be a Weasley."

Ron flushes and anger and scoffs "blond hair, expensive robes, upturned nose and snotty attitude. You must be a Malfoy."

With a tilt of his head Heir Maldoy responda, " Draco Malfoy to be exact." and slams the door in poor rons face turning back to helli he said haughtily " you'll find some families are better than others are Potter, stick with us and we will help you keep with the right sorts."

hellebore gave him a raised eyebrow look I've been able to tell the right sort for a while thanks it's kept me pretty safe at my expense Edition a flash of emotion turned are Malfoy's eyes from Cool Grey to Molten silver. She knew he didn't appreciate her comment but she didn't appreciate being told who she could and couldn't talk to. Given this she decided to leave the cabin with a quick excuse about needing the loo. When she had escaped the ice heirs she went exploring the other cabins. Most everyone her age was one of two months, excited about the journey or scared. For what she could gather everyone, but parentheses from what she learns they were called parentheses muggle-borns had some kind of expect a patient's of what house they would be joining.

heliborne didn't know what house her parents were let alone what how she would be in the from the dreams she figured she was supposed to go to Gryffindor. Letting herself into a cabin with a couple kids her age she injured another question first this time with warmer faces.

hi, could I impose on you? This first group I was supposed to be with were a little volatile. I'm hella bored by the way. What's your names? she greeted with an extended hand. The brown haired boy who looked skittish immediately flushed upon hearing her name and then long bushy haired girl let out a small squeal. I've read about you you were in a couple of my supportive reading pamphlets is it really true you survived a dark curse? I have been reading extra books to understand this new world a lot of things are confusing at the moment. Thankfully Neville here has been helping me by answering some questions. I'm Hermione Granger by the way and this is Neville Longbottom.

This was a shock. This was the first time she had been asked about that night. Everyone usually only wanted to see the scar. Blinking rapidly she gives a little curtsy to Heir Longbottom assuming that her book of The Heir etiquette and Bloodlines was current.

Neville just gave a small wave and a smile well hold on to his toad she turned to Hermione and begin to answer most of her questions I can't really remember what happened that night I don't even know what happened exactly my... Family... Doesn't like to talk about it. from what I have gathered it was a dark curse but I do not know if it was the dark purse that everyone says it was. I just know that is what Albus Dumbledore said that happened. what supportive pamphlet where are you given?


End file.
